Of big Frogs and little Apples
by Risies
Summary: Fran may not remember anything about their relationship, but Bel does. Young!B26, with mentions of regular B26. Set after the end of manga. Oneshot.


A/N: Well, I just want to say that I love B26 and I hope that this story isn't too bad^-^ First I wrote it in polish, and then translated it, so sorry for any grammar mistakes. And I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, although I don't quite get why I should write a disclaimer, if the name of this whole site is _fan_fictionw Oh well. Everyone, thank you for reading^-^

* * *

Maybe now Fran was just a little kid, who was running around in a short, black trousers and tattered white T-shirt, a stupid kid who was just beginning to learn how to make use of his amazing illusionist talent, and he had no idea about his future achievements in the world of the Mafia. Maybe he never yet had a real gun in his hands, splashing all the people encountered by him on hot days with his squirt guns instead. Maybe he was not yet able to understand, just as the whole Kokuyo Gang, that in addition to chocolate bars, peanuts and peanut butter it is necessary to eat meat and vegetables. Maybe he was getting a panic attack at the sight of Vindice, not knowing that in the future he was able to outsmart them all with no problem. Maybe he considered Byakuran to be only some weird guy with wings, not being aware that his ten years older self helped to save his friends from death from his hands. But Bel remembered. He immersed himself in memories about the love of his life, and here there was a problem. He did not really know what to do with them now.

-Help! A striped fairy with a fake crown is attacking me!

Seeing Bel in the territory of Kokuyo Land, Fran dropped water guns and a container of liquid for releasing bubbles, which he was playing with a second ago, and started to run in the direction of an abandoned shopping center. Bel aimed fivewell-sharpened knives at a huge, read apple, which was swaying on the boy's head. Apple collapsed to the side, but a moment later got up and ran further together with the owner.

-Ouch! Fairy has a huge amount of dangerous things! I won't defeat her alone! Masteeer!~~

-Shishishi~ This is to remind you that I'm a real prince~

Belphegor turned around and headed back to the Varia quarters, before Rokudo Mukuro and his friends pay attention to the did not wantanyone to knowthathe camehere. Besides, there always could appear a mission in which he will be needed. The wholevisitingFran thingwas a littlepointless. _But did he have to flee right away?_

Belphegor mercilessly cut wildflowers encountered on the road. He spent several hours in various florists looking for flowers that would be exactly the same to the ones he got from Fran. He knew that in the future he was wondering for a long time what made the stupid Frog bestow him with that gift. He found itin his room, after an exceptionally dangerous mission. They just lied on the desk, tied witha red ribbon. It was then when he discovered that the Frog can make an illusionary key to his room for itself. It didn't upset him back then. He decided that this time he will be the first to give Fran bouquet. He finally foundthe perfectflowers, and tied them with exactly the same ribbon as the one which could be seen in memory. He was worriedthat hemight accidentally damage them. In the evening, he embraced them and fell asleep with face buried in the orange petals, muttering the green-haired illusionist name, just like he did in the future. In the morning he raised his head, looked at the flowers through sleepy eyes, and suddenly he realized what has happened.

-I can not give them to him now.

Bel with Squalo and Lussuria approached Sawada's house, when he saw an apple running down his garden. The silver-haired companion was annoyed that the Rokudo Mukuro group is also here, but Bel and Lussuria quickened their pace. At first their boss was sending them to the house of the Tenth Vongola to fight with him for revenge, but later the "retaliations" turned into a friendly visits. As it turned out, Kokuyo Gang was invited today by Chrome Dokuro. Bel took it as a great opportunity to sprinkle chess on little Fran's head, throw stuffed toys at him, and "accidentally" spill a glass of juice on his head. Among thegeneral chaosthat prevailedat home, those were not much striking actions. The last one, however, was spotted by Lussuria, whopicked up a towel and began to wipe the little one's head.

-Thank you,bizarre fairy~

-Ohohoho, go ahead, dear, call me Auntie~

-I am the Prince, so you have to call me that~-Bel added.

Small Fran arched his mouth in a strange grimace and hid behind Lussuria.

-Auntie Lussuria, I am scared of this fairy's smile~

Bel's hands began to tremble.

-You little…- he pointed his knives at Fran, when he was interrupted by a cheery voice which belonged to the tenth's Vongola brown-haired friend.

-I have an idea! Since Bel-san is a genius, maybe he could teach Fran-chan something? Mukuro-san says that Fran-chan has a lot of deficiencies in reading and bills ...

-Shishishi~ We can try, but this kid better be smart enough~

Bel knelt and began to interrogate Fran from the multiplication tables, however, after hearing a few examples, the boy made a face identical with the one he was making at the sight of Vindice, ran away and hid behind his master's back. He claimed that it was caused by the fear of the blond fairy's suspicious grin. Bel returned home with a vague feeling that his memories of the future begins to fade away.

Bel felt Fran's taste on his mouth for a moment, when he brushed his lips with his. He was standing right next to him then, glancing supposedly indifferently in another direction.

-And what are you blushing for, sempaaai?~ That kiss was just a joke.

Bel automatically pulled out a knife, when Fran grabbed him by the arm.

-This one is not.

Speaking last word, he put his mouth to Bel's parted lips, and was kissing himfor the next half a minute. Bel stared at the black, tiny triangles, visible under the illusionist's squinted eyes, wove one hand in his long, soft hair, and intertwined the fingers of another one with his fingers, clearly feeling the cold metal of the mighty Hell Ring. Suddenly, Bel's eyes flashed open and he lowered his head.

The whole Varia realized that there was something wrong with the Prince, even Xanxus looked worried. Squalosecretlyconsulted Lussuria, who said that Bel could do with more sunshine and fresh air, adding that he always believed that Varia headquarters are too dark, and that is why Prince is walking around so pale. Squalo, following friend's advice, told the blonde to do some shopping.

Bel hovered morosely at the bazaar with a bag full of vegetables in the hands. He thought he could buy Fran a gift, but what toy can you choose for a child who is playing well enough by himself, creating illusions? He would certainly welcome a chocolate, but taking into account the boy's diet, an extra burst of sweetness hardly will do him good. It would be wiser to donate any of the dishes made by Lussuria, but hardly anyone wants to get a pot of vegetables as a gift, especially seven-year-old. Bel circulated among the various booths from morning until when the sun began to set. Then unusual for him mood of melancholy was precipitated by the sight of apple, which was hopping from one stall with sweets to another, picking up one candy at each. However, remaining unnoticed for a long time was rather difficult for the owner of a huge cap, and eventually some shopkeeper yelled at him. The teal haired boy sat on the ground hugging his knees, and the tears started to run down his cheeks in streams.

-Hey, brat, you want some?  
Bel stretched his half unwrapped chocolate. Fran lifted his head up, and moments later Bel felt tiny teeth diging into his hand. The whole chocolate entirely disappeared the second after it was bitten.  
-Shishi ~ Are you all from Kokuyo crazy about chocolate?  
Fran wiped his grimy face with his green jacket's sleeve.  
-No, Ken's favorite is gum, and M. M. prefers fruit desserts ...  
-Do you want me to buy you more? All you have to do is ask, in the end I'm the Prince ~  
Fran's pupils widened noticeably, and he threw up his hands in a defensive gesture.  
-Striped fairy is suspiciously nice! It has plotted a plan! M. M., Chikusa! Ken! Masteeer! Save meee!

The boy turned around and began to flee, which caused Bel a great annoy. He caught up with him, walking briskly, and tried to stop him, but Fran just waved his arms, presumably with the intention to perform a strange ritual, and was talking nonsense about fairies. Suddenly, both Prince and a boy with an apple hat looked up, and their eyes fell on the same subject in the shop's exhibition across the street.  
It was a huge hat-shaped, blue-eyed, smiling frog. Black material from which it was made was gleaming new, and it probably was designed as part of a larger dressing. Fran blinked, and Bel grinned.  
-Shishi ~ Come on, kid ~

He dragged the speechless boy for a moment to the store, paid for the frog cap, pulled Fran's huge Apple off, and in return slipped on his head even larger frog. He pulled his bangs, which got stuck under the cap, and made sure that the cap will not fall. Fran opened his mouth and stared at Bela for a moment, then began to run again, and mingled with the crowd. Bel watched him until the frog cap disappeared over the edge of the building.  
-You don't need to worry about that this much.  
He heard behind him quiet, gentle voice, and turned. At the edge of the pavement stood the blue-eyed Millefiore girl, dressed in Naminori uniform. The one whom in the future they were all protecting. Uni.

-Your memories of the future begin to fade as they are replaced by new ones. But ... You will be happy, I can see it.  
She smiled shyly. Bel shoved his hands in his coat pockets.  
-You mean that this kid is going to be head over heels with me as much as I am with him?  
Uni twitched in surprise, but then she smiled even warmer.  
-Yes!  
-Shishi ~ The Prince is glad to hear that ~  
Uni heard Kyoko, Haru and Chrome, with whom she was shopping, calling her, and ran to them, waving Bel good-bye. Bel began to head towards the house, waving the bag with groceries and humming happily.

_Again, you will come to join us, to join Varia, Fran. You'll be wearing this giant hat and irritate everyone. You will annoy Squalo, me, Leviathan ... probably Leviathan the most. And I'll throw knives at you. You'll talk back to me in this flat voice, without doing anything else in all missions. I cannot wait, Froggie.  
[And we will fall in love again ... ~]_


End file.
